mcdmfandomcom-20200215-history
Vasloria
The largest in area of the eight regions of Orden, Vasloria is a land of rolling, hilly plains once covered with forest primeval. After being conquered by Ajax the land has become divided, dotted with Caelian ruins and mysterious ancient temples. History Some of the information in this section is speculative. Vasloria has experienced several waves of settlement. The earliest people were barbaric humans called the Gol. The land was at that time one primeval forest, ruled by the elven king of the Foxglove Court, Máelodor Ryllearnan, who fought against the invading human Gol, after they killed his queen. They were hunted by the king, until they summoned the demon Taamgul, who slew Máelodor and dragged him down into the Abyssal Wastes. The Gol thereafter conquered much of the region, and over time developed a bronze-age society. The second wave of people to occupy Vasloria were the more advanced Tevas, from the land of Phaedros. They were led king Tristan Vaslor, who attacked the Gol. The Gol summoned demons yet again, but the king defeated them with the soul-drinking sword maethelgas, from the Temple of Primordial Chaos. The Gol were defeated and mixed with the Tevas. Tristan thus conquered Vasloria in his name and ruled for three hundred years, until maethelgas turned him against his dukes in search of more power. In the civil war that followed, Tristan was killed, but returned in undeath and ruled for 10 more years as the Dead King, until being defeated by the followers of Adun and Cavall, who banished him to the Abyssal plane. Little of the early Tevas-Gol civilization remains as they were in turn conquered by the Caelian Empire. After the Fall of the Empire Vasloria was left in ruins devolving into a series of feudal states. At one point a majority of these duchies were united by Good King Omund and his Dragon Phalanx who ruled over a peaceful land for nearly 7 decades before he was betrayed by Mandrake and slain by Ajax in his 75th year. That was 5 decades ago. Now much of the land is Lawless Wilderness, littered with dangerous Caelian ruins, as the men who still make it their home stick to the established and well protected baronies. People The men of Vasloria value plain speaking and hard work. The people are called the Tevas-Gol after their common ancestors. The culture is strictly feudal, and most people aspire to follow the Code of Chivalry: Faith, Justice, Loyalty, Defense, Courage, Truth, Generosity, Chastity, Humility, and Perseverance Notable Vaslorians * The Commander (Sweet) * Nails * The Commander (Red) * Nekodemus, Baron of Rend * Kenway, Duke of Aendrim * Graves Kingdoms/Duchies Aendrim After Ajax removed the Duke of Aendrim, only three baronies now remain, Dalrath, Bedegar and Tor. The barony of Oll was taken over by the Lady of Brass and turned into the Ruby Desert. The former barony of Rask was conquered by the Archlich Zyll, who made it his protectorate. The Free City of Blackbottom is not part of any barony. Corwell Rhole Graid Farrow Tull Other Places * Blackbottom - A port city in Aendrim, it is unaffiliated with any baronies * The Tower of the Oracle * The Tower of Enchantment - Stronghold of the Archlich Zull * The Tower of the Mad Archmage * The Tower of Illusion * The White Tower of Necromancy - in the Grey Wastes. * The Ruins of Castle Omund - Some believe the Wizard Vitae may still dwell in the Ruins of Castle Omund, slowly losing himself to madness * The Temple of Primeval Chaos * The Ruins of the Floating Pyramid - Former stonghold of the Helltrooper mercenary company, the Tower of Dis. It was destroyed and fell into the Grey Waste after they lost their battle against Ajax * The Castle of Fire - Stronghold of the exiled Lady of Brass in the Ruby Desert * The Grove of st. Pandercost * The Grove of st. Fallara * The Falcon's Aerie * The Eagles's Aerie * The Owl's Aerie * The Gate of Evening Government Much of the information in this section is speculative. It appears that Historically Vasloria was ruled by a King who relied on several dukes each managing large duchies or regions. The Dukes in turn relied upon several Barons to manage the settled regions within their duchies. These Baronies are what still make up the backbone of Vaslorian Government today. Finally the Barons were served by a series of Knights and Counts who helped protect the citizens of the baronies and maintain law and order. After Ajax defeated Good King Omund and his Dragon Phalanx he abolished the Dukes leaving the most powerful nobles, the Barons, as fairly independent subjects under his rule. Recently Lord Kenway, the Former Baron of Dalrath, has Declared himself the Duke of Aendrim in direct opposition to the rule of Ajax over the Region. Wodes Many forests still remain and some are still called by the ancient name: Wode. In Aendrim there are the Viridian (Great) Wode, the Elgenwode, and the Beowode. The Wodes are places of high magic where the immortal Fairy Elves await the return of their creators, the Celestials. One of the Wodes was the ancestral home of Lady Sariel. Calendar The people of Vasloria, like most peoples, use the Caelian calendar but with their own unique names. Each month has exactly 28 days with 7 days in a week, with the Exception of Mid-Winter which has a 29th additional day not part of any week called Year's End. Months Bleaker, Malice, Nox, Aster, Beltene, Heather, Lyleth, Cullwen, Sapir, Rutter, Aniss, Whisten, Mid-Winter/Fasting Days of the Week Lain, Dulain, Disarth, Mart, Cetaine, Disdane, Dardone Celestial Events Each Solstice and Equinox occurs on the same time every year. There appears to be two winter solstices on the calendar both have been included in this list. * Vernal Equinox - 7th of Aster * Summer Solstice - 15th of Lyleth * Autumnal Equinox - 22th of Rutter * Winter Solstice 1 - 15th of Whisten * Winter Solstice 2 - 29th of Mid-Winter (Year's End) Behind the Scenes Vasloria, and more specifically Aendrim, was the primary setting for Matt's two previous campaigns (the Shield of Gravesford, and the Revenant Vow), major details about these campaigns can be found in older campaign diaries. Included are some of Matt's early maps of Aendrim. Vasloria is fairly Analogous to Medieval Europe. Category:Places Category:Regions of Orden